We'll do this forever and ever
by Hiccstrid456
Summary: Hiccup tries to surprise Dagur at Outcast Island but fails. Largely inspired by "The Dark Knight" (2008). Friendly!Alvin. Maniac!Dagur Hiccstrid.


**AN: Just an idea I've had in my mind since I first joined FF (not that long xD). Read and Review please! (Set one-two years after HTTYD 2. Heather has moved into Berk). HTTYD 2 SPOILERS!**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD; not one bit.**_

Hiccup nervously bit his fingernails. Astrid glared at him. "Keep doing that and you'll run out of fingernail." she muttered.

Hiccup took the point and quickly dropped his hand to his side. "It's just that, it's been over 3 years since we last visited Alvin and the Outcasts. I mean, we've had a fair share of letters but who knows what's happened since then really.

Astrid rolled her eyes. "I'm pretty sure if Alvin was planning something, he would just cut off the treaty. He's not Dagur, you know. Besides, you know him. He's fiercely loyal if he believes that you're in the right." Hiccup nodded, suitably chastened. He may be the chief but he could still be nervous.

"Land ahoy!" Hiccup suddenly rolled his eyes. Snotlout had decided to become a sailor and learn sailor talk to impress Ruffnut much to the delight of his father and the pain of his mother. Strangely (or unfortunately for Ruffnut), he hadn't quit in the first 5 minutes like his other attempts and walked around speaking sailor-ly and vulgarly.

Fishlegs on the other hand had become a "librarian" (as he called it) and had made the first library. It had disgusted Ruffnut and delighted Heather who to everyone's surprise, took a liking to Fishlegs (Heather had hinted this around a year and a half ago but Astrid had kept it a secret).

Hiccup was in his third month engaged to Astrid and enjoying every bit of it because of... well, let's just say the forbidden fruit.

Ruffnut and Tuffnut and both decided to remain spinsters forever (how they told each other that without fighting amazes Hiccup) much to the chagrin of Snotlout. Now, the only eligible maidens/widows in Berk were the annoying baker's daughter Rose and 35 year old Phlmegma who's last 5 husbands had all mysteriously disappeared. She was still beautiful though.

Hiccup now looked at the "land ahoy" and saw a speck of land in the distance: Outcast Island. Above it were a few Monstrous Nightmares and Gronckles with Alvin (Hiccup didn't know this) riding above them with a strange purple Monstrous Nightmare.

* * *

The two hours it took to get to the shore felt like ages to Hiccup who was nervously wondering if he'd get a hostile greeting or a friendly greeting. He sincerely hoped for the latter. Suddenly, the ship hit the shore and everyone was clambering to get off the ship - especially Toothless. It was amazing what 2 days of ship could do to experienced sailors.

Alvin the formerly Treacherous was there to meet and and Hiccup was glad to see a welcoming grin on his face.

"Agh! Hiccup! You're here at last!" Suddenly, Hiccup was in a huge bear-hug with the chief. "I-I heard about your father. I'm so sorry. He was a good man." Alvin continued.

Hiccup allowed a slight smile. "Yes he was." Alvin suddenly looked at him from top to bottom. "My you've changed, young laddy! Now, you're a tall handsome young man. Bet you're a womanizer, eh?" Alvin had leaned in for the last bit and said it... rather suggestively. Hiccup blushed. "Only one woman. Astrid." Hiccup smiled as Alvin chivalrously kissed Astrid's hand. "We're bethrothed to be married... in 5 months." Alvin grinned and hugged Hiccup again. "Congratulations!"

* * *

That night, Alvin had a huge feast made in welcome to the 7 Berkians - Hiccup, Astrid, Snotlout, Heather, Fishlegs (the navigator) and the twins - who had come to Outcast Island. Their dragons had a huge feast of fish in the side of the hall while the humans ate pigs on spits, skewered sheep and mead. Mainly the mead.

"So why didn't you come on the dragons?" Alvin asked, swaying drunkenly. "Well. To be honest, we weren't sure if you'd be friendly or not so to save the dragons if you weren't, only Toothless came. He can handle himself." Unlike the majority of vikings in the hall, Hiccup hadn't gone overboard with the mead and was just entering his third mug in his second hour.

Hiccup took some of the smoked fish that had been smoke quite well and ate it with some bread. Alvin laughed. "Yeh, that Night Fury can handle himself." Alvin laughed again. Hiccup frowned. He really hated seeing drunk people. It was annoying. He looked around to see what the other members of the Gang were doing.

Ruffnut and Tuffnut were listening to some outcast boasting about how many girls he had bedded or something. Ruffnut was looking dreamy; Tuffnut was looking disgusted.

Astrid was tearing into a chicken leg and Snotlout was surrounded by a bunch of girls.

Hiccup shook his head and stood up. "I think I'll turn in for the night." He said, as a sudden wave of sleepiness struck him. Alvin ignore him. He was singing some sort of sea shanty to Snotlout. Hiccup went into his cabin and went to sleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Just as the dawn came, Dagur, armed with a jagged knife, stood up and placed his knife on Hiccup's throat with a wide sorta creepy grin.

"Ah. It's so easy. I am the controller of your life. Right now, I could kill you or let you live. But I think I'll let you live. We, Hiccup, were meant to do this forever and ever. Never dying just fighting until one of us is standing next to the other's corpse, brandishing a bloody sword."

Suddenly, Hiccup sat up and grabbed Dagur's wrists. "You wish! But this ends here, right now."

Dagur giggled maniacally. "Ooh! Hiccup's grown guts!" Hiccup ignored him and took him to the chief's bedroom, where Alvin was waiting along with Astrid, Snotlout, Ruff, Tuff and Fishlegs.

"I found this piece of filth waiting in my room to attack me." Dagur suddenly pulled away from Hiccup and ran. "Hah! I told you! We were meant to do this forever and ever. So long, Hiccup!" And with those words, he disappeared into the morning mist.

Hiccup shook his head. He had hoped to settle this once and for all. Maybe Dagur was right. Maybe, this was his destiny. Hiccup turned to Alvin. "Well, thanks for helping us try and catch Dagur. But we failed." Astrid glared at Hiccup. "You mean you knew that Dagur would attack you all along?!"

"Well, yes. But only Alvin and I knew the plan." Astrid sighed. "I guess this was chief's business, huh?" Hiccup nodded. Alvin looked at them. "Well, it's probably time for you Berkians to go home." Hiccup nodded his agreement. Snotlout suddenly opened his mouth. "How did you wake up in time anyway?" Hiccup glanced at his cousin. "I'm a light sleeper."

And with that, they all walked back to the ship that was waiting for them.

Alvin waved to them. "Bye! If you ever need help, just come over!" Hiccup nodded and raised a hand in farewell.

* * *

Dagur glared at the innocent boat that was rocking along under him. He strained as he rowed all the while with an angry face. "I wasn't supposed to be caught. I'll get you next time Hiccup."

 **AN: How did you like that? Dagur was largely inspired by The Joker from The Dark Knight (2008) if you didn't notice. Please review even if it's a complaint. I'd gladly take some constructive criticism or praise. Peace out everybody!**


End file.
